Danganronpa: Last Hope
by IVergilI
Summary: The secret game that was hidden among the radar is about to begin and 16 lucky students will set in motion to humanity most enduring, last redeeming hope in human history. SYOC Open! (8/16 students)
1. Beginning

_Before filling the form you must take note on various factors such as:_

 _This game begins at the end of the Final Killing Game but as far as you know, it begins at the end of Killing School Life, officially._

 _Nationality won't a major problem and it is still happening in Japan._

 _The location will be at Hope's Peak Academy, the same setting as the Killing School Life take place and will make sense later on._

 _As to how you enter the game, you will forget a "bit" and will be a "gap" in your memory during the first day of class before forgetting the rest._

Name:

Nickname: Optional

Talent:

Gender:

Age:

Birthday:

Nationality:

Alignment:

Appearances: This includes your character's height, weight, clothing, and body appearance

Personality: 1 paragraph at least

History: 1 paragraph at least

People they like:

People they hate:

Reaction to the killing game:

Reaction to the death of a peer:

Reaction to an execution:

Role during Investigation:

Role during Class Trial:

Survivor/culprit/victim: If there are too many of something, then we play the number game~

Death number: Pick a number between 1 and 16. Current used: 1, 5, 13

Killing number: Pick a number between 1 and 16. Current used: 1, 9, 3

Dance clothing:

Sleepwear:

Strength(s):

Weakness(es): _the same as strengths_

Like(s):

Dislike(s):

Hobbie(s):

Secret(s):

Fear(s):

Goal:

Quote(s):

 **Student(s)**

 _7/16/18_

 _10 student(s)_

 _5 Male(s)_

3 _Female(s)_

[ **1** ] ? – **Ultimate Friend** _M_

[2]

[3]

[4] Renata Aotsuki - **Ultimate Herbalist** _F_ (mayurie)

[ **5** ] Tatsu Fujimoto - **Ultimate Wakeboarder** _F_ (JessJess1818)

[6] Hex Dreemurr - **Ultimate Strategist** _M_ (BalancedHex1232)

[7] Nyssy - **Ultimate Gamer** _F_ (?)

[8] Kiharu Inubousaki - **Ultimate** **Mnemonist** _F_ (Notadeadguy)

[9]

[10]

[11]

[12] Sayuri Tsukishirou - **Ultimate Botanist** _F_ (Shiroikage)

[13] Hiroyuki Shoji - **Ultimate Archer** _M_ (Crunch-Crunch-Crunch)

[14]

[15]

[16]

 **Example**

Name: ?

Nickname: Hope

Talent: Ultimate Friend – A person that has acquired an abnormal amount of friends via online or IRL while having a keen eye to befriend all.

Gender: Male

Age: 17

Birthday: Nov. 6

Nationality: American

Alignment: True Neutral

Appearances: Hope's height is about 5ft. 8 in. and weight about 129 lb. His attire consists of a large white robe with yellow trim on the edges which hang on his back like a coat and wearing black gloves. A black collar, long-sleeved T-shirt and accompanied by dark pant with dark and white shoes. Hope's hair is very unkempt, wavy hair with bangs covering his right dark eye and has a rather slim body overall.

Personality: Hope is a rather charismatic young man that likes to befriend all people and always look for other people's happy while ignoring his own. He tries to look the bright side of everything life has stored for him and enjoy taking the lead of everything to ensure everyone is happy with his choices. He is a rather easy-going kind of guy that makes people lower their guard since he doesn't seem like a threat nor a genius which make his words allure anyone that dare listen to him. Because of that, he can be childish at times and mature when the right people or scene call for it since he knows that people have differents way to approach them.

Despite people relying on him, he can be quite emotional and even depressed when people try to get too close to his personal space. The sudden panic and fear overwhelmed him when other people try to look at him and prefer to rely on him.

History: ?

People they like: All

People they hate: None, for now.

Reaction to the killing game: Hope will most likely take the situation as a mere "fun" joke of someone's prank and won't change much until death appears or the confirmation of the game actually happening.

Reaction to the death of a peer: At this point, Hope will most likely start to panic but hide it to prevent other people from panicking like he is inside and try his best to motivate the others or say something to change the subject about the corpse or murder if it doesn't relate to a case.

Reaction to an execution:

Role during Investigation: He will most likely help the right person with his/her search to find clue since he has no experience with this sort of things and will do his best to help them out.

Role during Class Trial: This is where Hope will shine, he has good speech skill and with the help of his peers, he will try to solve the trial and once again, rely on information given by others.

Death number: 1

Killing number: 1

Swimwear: ?

Strength(s): Charismatic, High speech skills, easy-going, and Keen eyes.

Weakness(es): Lone wolf, Easily depressed, not strong, and neglect his health.

Like(s): Video games, sugary sundries, friendship, and rain.

Dislike(s): Violence, really spicy food, being lazy, and hot weather.

Hobbie(s): Video game and sword fighting (a bit and as a pass timer)

Secret(s): ?

Fear(s): ?

Goal: ?

Quote(s):

"Hello friend, my name is...err...Hope. Sorry, I don't remember my real name...hehe"

"Why Hope? Hmmmmm, I don't know why but I get the feeling that...someone...gave me that nickname..."

"Trust means everything to me, I can put my life on the line for others but I don't expect a reward for it, that would be silly of you."

"Y-You want to know why I am sad? Well...don't worry about me, you should worry about yourself since I am more worry about you."

"Wait...you like video games? I like video games too! We should hang out more and talk about our same interest! We can become friends after a good talk. "


	2. The Plan of Reunion

**Chapter 1**

The Plan of Reunion

The sound of a man queasy could be inside the principle's room as the man himself look at the poor soul struggling with today's late night drinking as usual and sighing at the habit he hasn't discard as of yet. Still, the young blonde man came to the urgent meeting and discussion about the future of Class 76th but even so, the principle of Hope's Peak academy wasn't so at ease like him. The man wearing a fedora smile weakly when he took a good gaze at the anxious principle dealing with the multitude of problems inside this structure and straightened himself up before speaking with his boss.

"You look unquiet about something, is there something on your mind lately, **Jin**?" The man asks.

"You know what I am worried about **Koichi** , the lack of a homeroom teacher for **Class 76th**. Even so, you did bring Ms. **Chisa** from your latest scout search which eases my problem slightly." Jin explains.

Jin stop as the sound of him hurling made him sigh once again despite the compliment he gives to Koichi and clears his throat to move into the most important matter in hand.

"In any case, have you or haven't you brought another potential teacher with you today." Jin questions.

"Finding talent is easy for me, yes but finding a specific talent can be a bit difficult, even for me." Koichi sigh.

Koichi lowers his fedora to hide his painful expression of not finding that kind of talent in Japan or anywhere for that matter despite his long search with a couple of friends. The principle became trouble with the lack of staff at the moment as he began to think of an alternative to this situation and not only that, he has to think about her daughter's class as well should the time come. As Jin began to think of a solution, Koichi smile at the struggling Jin which made him wonder for such reaction and lift his head to face him. Koichi lifts his fedora with his thumb to reveal a confident smile beaming from his face and looking quite overconfident with his next words.

"But, I don't think those kids need a teacher at the moment, after all, that kid is working on _that_ as we speak." Koichi smile.

"That kid?..." Jin mutters.

"You know, the **Ultimate Friend**." Koichi reply.

Jin remains silent at the mention of that particular student holding such talent which was bizarre for Koichi to even find such person holding that kind of talent. Nevertheless, it didn't explain why that kid is the answer to their current ordeal and his smile remain glue despite his doubtfulness from Jin's faces. His hand began to move under him as he pulls his cabinet to bring out Class 76th's folder and among the 16 students, he pick the Ultimate Friend's data. Indeed a rare gift to behold and a curse mentioned by the others in the head department but even so, it is a talent not letting slip around his grasp.

"What makes you say that this boy has the answer?" Jin asks, curiously.

Koichi chuckles, "Well, he proposed an idea to me not a while ago about reuniting Class 76th with his gift and taking care of his peers with the help of a certain something." Koichi elucidate.

"Idea? and help?" Jin wonders.

It is strange for a student wanting to gather the others as it wasn't mandatory for the other to remain in class as long as they sharpen their skill and pass the exam, they can do whatever they desire. He became puzzled at the guy's line of thinking as Jin glance at the boy's picture since his title holds true and noticing Koichi nodding to his questions.

"Yes, he was going to need information about each student's whereabouts so he can personally go fetch them on his own and try to persuade them of coming into class, crazy right?" Koichi smile.

"For a sane person, it would sound quite far-fetched but to me, it is something extraordinary and curious to see if he indeed had the skills to change their view." Jin spoke.

"R-Really? Man, you are weird sometimes, you know?" Koichi sigh.

"So, where is he right now? and have you told him about everyone's whereabouts?" Jin requests.

Koichi remains silent for a while thinking about Jin's question and pondering a bit knowing that he has done that to give him an extra push toward the right direction.

"I sure did, in my way anyways and as for current location, I would say he is in class as always..." Koichi laughs, nervously, "Alone." He finishes.

Meanwhile, a young boy steps forward toward Hope's Peak Academy entrance with a smile on his face and taking a deep breath to inhale the fresh air around him. A deep exhale escape his lips as if preparing for something big today since his plan was going to start and with the help of that man he meets, he will surely get the job done. A confident smile slowly imprints on his face knowing that Koichi has done his part of the deal which he hasn't seen it nor he had told me about the Intel just yet.

 _My name is #^$ &, I have been a student of Hope's Peak Academy for some time now and every day I spend my time in my homeroom._

The boy began to walk inside the structure as other students with talent began to do their own thing of either honing their skills or going to class for their own reasons. The long walk up to his classroom wasn't all too bad considering the common result he always comes to see as he reach the door and slowly open it with a smile.

"Good morning everyone." The boy greets.

Silent, there was no one here today as always and he began to nervously laugh at the usual loneliness that he always witness but not from this point on. His eyes scan the area to notice something written on the board behind the teacher's desk and began to approach it to take a good look at it. As he arrives there, his eyes widen to see the name of all 15 students attending Class 76th and their current whereabouts. A smile appears on his face as Koichi has given him what he truly desires and lacking the other's information relating to their usual hangout but with this, he can finally make his plan into motion.

"Amazing, truly a sight to behold but where to start I wonder..." The boy ponders.

Despite the pondering, he is thrilled to make his move and honing his own skill with his peers while gathering here so they can have fun and experience a real class should be. His eyes wander from name to name as his index finger magically move toward the name of " **Tatsu Fujimoto**."

"I see, then I should start with her and know more about her." He mutters.

His eyes narrow to find her inside the school's inside pool which was odd to find her there and he has no knowledge about her talent which excited him so to know about it. He nods to himself as his today's target and slowly heads off to look for him and try to persuade her to join his cause of gathering everyone into class. His eyes look determined to gather everyone today and she was the first step toward his achievement.

"I hope you are ready Tatsu because...here I come for you." He announces.

* * *

And yes, the story takes place before the actual game truly begins because I want everyone to know the character well before killing them one by one, that's what true despair is all about. One chapter will be dedicated to that character and how our protagonist, with the help of others in the future, will deal with them in order to persuade them on their own unique way while learning about them. Have a nice day and apologize for the small chapter~

-Vergil


	3. My Pride & Joy

**Chapter 2**

My Pride & Joy

The young, determine boy began wandering the lonesome hallways as he began to recall the writing Mr. Koichi wrote on the board and clearly remember to find Tatsu in the school's pool. He is pondering on what sort of skill she has in store with the use of the pool and the first thought is a swimmer for his guess. Regardless of her talent, the boy continues forward into the corridors to finally reach his destination and a bit tired from looking around this large structure since his path direct him into the 2nd floor of this school. His hand slowly twist the door know to find himself inside strangely into a room and puzzled by this strange misleading name of this place. While he scratches his head about the result, he did took notice of the blue and pink door ahead of him and a strange device like screen next to them. This is his first time going into the pool so he had no idea what's the deal with this sort of structure the principal had and began to walk ahead to examine the door more closely. As he did so, he notices a camera moving toward him as he approaches the pink door and swaying his head while the camera slowly follows his motion.

"Huh? A motion sensing camera?..." He pounder.

He finally regards the "Girl's changing room" display in the door which causes him to blush slightly and shamelessly walking into the blue door which is the "Boy's changing room" this time. He tries to open the door but nothing made it turn and his eyes move into the machine next to it. The screen turns on as the instruction require his Electronic Student Handbook to be swipe into the device. He indeed had such thing with him since the school is very picky about that and took it out while staring at the device beaming.

"Here goes nothing I guess." The boy spoke.

With a single swipe of his e-Handbook, the door click which made the boy's eyes gleam with joy and surprised by the quick advancement of technology.

"Wow, that's impressive. I wonder if a student made this thing..." He smiles.

He shook his head to clear his thought to move into the next room which is the locker room which holds various things necessary to change and work out equipment too. He is surprised by this school's commitment to improving each student's strong suits and began to move into the next door to quickly swing it open. Finally, the boy reaches the giant pool of this school as the sound of a machine roaring echoes across this large room and causing him to quickly move his line of sight to the girl riding behind the running motorboat that seems to be in the pool. The sound of a girl happily shouting also roar with the machine as it is approaching fast toward him and becoming a bit nervous at the vehicle. The motorboat quickly made a quick turn to see the girl riding a wakeboard and feeling the water splash against his body since the vehicle made a large wave that manages to reach him. His entire clothing is now drenched with cold water as he began to shake from the sudden coldness rushing across his entire body and grunting while his body was standing up from it.

"S-So cold..." He grumbles.

"Ah!"

The sound of the girl finally noticing the wet student shaking from the coldness made the vehicle that is attached to her to slow down and come to a complete halt while she quickly approaches him by swimming across the pool with ease which surprises the boy at her speed.

"Sorry about that, I didn't expect anyone to come around here. In fact, I don't see anyone coming here at all really..." She spoke, laughing jokingly.

The boy shiver as his eyes began to scan his peer as she laughs at him being wet and coming at the wrong time to visit her. The girl stands about 5 ft. 6 in. in height as her slightly tan was a hint about her talent per say and rather pretty long, wavy bronze hair with natural blond highlight. Her eyes sparkle like the ocean as she stares at him with her aquamarine eyes while her bangs were hanging and look rather slim. Her attire as of right now consists of a dark-blue one-piece swimsuit with light blue lines on the side and making him stand out in this lonesome pool.

"It's fine, it was my fault for coming here so suddenly, my name is $ #^# from Class 76th, it is nice to finally meet you." He greets, happily.

"Class 76th?...Oh! my name is-"

"Tatsu Fujimoto." He cut off. "

Tatsu gasp softly as she stares at the boy smiling at her for knowing her name and his eyes are filled with determination with his own goal in mind. After all, the boy has finally met another peer in this school and probably make her a friend which was something he would like to do.

"How do you know my name and I now remember that Class 76th is my classroom which makes you..." Tatsu trails off.

The boy smile, "Your classmate, I came here to talk about your "little" absence and also wanting to see you there as well." He explains.

Her cheerful demeanor was gone as she looks rather silent and with a poker face expression as the boy mentioned of her vacancy and making this a bit awkward for him. It felt like her eyes were piercing through his body and making him sweat staring into those eyes of her but suddenly, she smiles.

"Sorry, I will not join classroom, good day sir." Tatsu answers.

"H-Huh?" He stutters.

He became taken back by her sudden rejection of coming to class with him and turning away from him as she returns to whatever she was doing before his entrance. Of course, our hero chase after the girl uninterested on his deal as he follows her and tries to persuade her about her decision on that.

"But why? Don't you want to experience a "real" classroom like any other one out there? The joy, the hardship, the pain of making it together through the difficult challenges together!" He asks.

They both continue to walk toward the moving swimming pool as the boy's eyes dart around, waiting for an answer and stopping at the edge of the pool with an answer before turning to him. Tatsu smile as she giggles for asking such an odd question to her and she had a bigger reason for staying here that was out of reach of the boy.

"Because I have better thing to do in here than staying in a close space room, I follow the water and that's my pride and joy." Tatsu reply, happily.

His eyes widen at her answer as she didn't hesitate to leap back into the water she loves so dear and began to swim toward her wakeboard while the boy watches her continue her activity. He sighs as Tatsu wasn't so keen to leave the pool and decide to leave the pool for today since she was set on following her morals. The sound of the engine resuming roar once again as the boy glance behind to see Tatsu doing what she was doing prior to his arrival and narrow his eyes at what she was talking about during their little chat which interested him quite a lot now.

"Even so, I won't give up." He spoke, assuredly.

The boy left the pool as he resumes his lonely activities by his lonesome like any other days and calls it a day as this day come to an end with scarce results. Even with a bad start and a rather small conversation with his peer, he remains confident in his ability to make her join the class and maybe learn about her hidden problem should it come around. The next morning, the boy became a bit surprised to find this day to be raining quite hard as the sound of thunder could be heard and the sight of lighting flashing brightly made it know to everyone below. Still, he isn't going to change his plan just because of this bad weather and walk straight into the pool as plan. That was the plan but the sight of a "'closed" sign appearing in the door leading to the changing room is closed and neither opening or using the Handbook could make it open.

"Seriously..." He murmurs.

His upper lean down at this misfortune which could be the bad weather fault for making them close the facility from the student and began walking into the classroom while expecting Tatsu to show. The sound of the loud thunder roar across the sky as he walks in the empty hallways and began thinking about what she says about being so bold on doing whatever she has planned on doing. With that thought in mind, our hero froze a bit, and recall what she spoke of.

 _"Because I have better thing to do in here than staying in a close space room.."_

He remains silent at her little reply as his eyes look at the heavy rain constantly hitting the window and quite loud which the "logical" solution for her would be...

"Wait..." He puffs, softly.

 _"I follow the water and that's my pride and joy."_

His eyes widen at the realization of Tatsu's pride, with that in mind, he ran across the hallways as his eyes are majority focus on the outside world and looking for something in mind. His footstep resounds in the hallways as he began to pant softly as his mind is centering on Tatsu's selfish action and he stops at the sight of a large pool outside, into the heavy rain. He quickly finds a door leading to that location as he burst them open only to be welcomed by the sound of heavy rain hitting the floor and air pushing him in the opposite direction quite harder than morning.

"Are you kidding." He grunts.

The air is quite furious as his arms cover his face as it looks like hell out there but he knew Tatsu will and capable of doing her usual things despite the really bad weather going on right now. With that in mind, he took some air before leaping into the heavy rain as the sound scream into his eardrums and rain hitting quite frequently in which he became wet in mere seconds. The strong air didn't make his situation feel any better as he manages to pull through and reach the pool as his eyes turn to the same vehicle roaring into the pool with Tatsu behind. He gasps as she ignores the weather like it was nothing but that didn't stop him from stopping her selfishness and approach the edge as he inhales deeply.

"You need to stop Tatsu! You are going to get yourself sick or worse!" He yells.

Although he screams quite loud, the sound became nothing as the rains engulf his worry and mercy into dust. He growls at the rain blocking him off from Tatsu and his eyes widen to see her fall from the board due to the air pushing hard against her. He was about to jump into the pool until the air pushes him softly and seeing her swimming back into the board with ease despite the pool looking quite turbulent. Yet, the boy rush after Tatsu since she is close to the edge and could reach to her as he sprint but the sudden appearance of something landing in front of him cause him to make a quick cessation. His eyes examine the object which made him quite nervous, a rather medium size hail land close to his head and could cause some major damage to his skull should it hit him.

"What the...Ugh! This isn't safe anymore, can't you see." He snarls

Without a second thought to rethink it, he resumes his quick bolt toward Tatsu and his eyes widen to see her fall down into the water once again. His eyes narrow as he didn't hesitate to leap after Tatsu this time and feeling the coldness of the water drowning him which is quite colder than he would of imagine. His eyes widen at the low temperature but ignore since Tatsu wasn't reacting and made him recognize that the hail may have hit her as she tries to continue with her things. He began swimming down to wrap his left arm around his chest as she looks lifeless which made him worry about her condition and right now, this is the possible worst outcome to happen to him. Of course, he tries to go up into the surface while keeping Tatsu's head above so she could breathe some air and struggling to swim straight as the water shifts and turn wildly.

"What? But...she made it look so easy..." He spoke, shock.

Suddenly, the barrage of hail appears to the struggling boy as it came just like the rain, often and without any mercy. He grits his teeth at the difficult swimming he has to reach the edge which is rather close but the water pushes him around like a mere ragdoll, he is in the mercy of Neptune now. Such hardship didn't last long, as an ice pellet manage to hit his head due to him protecting Tatsuya and made his consciousness drift from reality to dream and back as he struggles. His body slowly going down the water as he looks up into the surface as he began to fight off against his sleepiness and his limp barely responding to order. The vision of his eyes slowly drifts away as he took his small energy to look at Tatsu's body following behind him and causing him to move, harder than ever before. His mouth grunting softly under the water and his nerve began to return to him as he forces his consciousness to return to the real world since he couldn't let Tatsu die here, not on his watch. With him regain his consciousness back, he leaps after Tatsu's body as he wraps his head around her body and began swimming under the water while the hail continues above them.

 _"At this rate..." He thinks_.

The vibration of hail falling down repeatedly made it impossible for him to resurface since it will only revisit the same result and his eyes look down at her mouth swallowing water which is a major problem to him. Such a situation that unable to make him resurface but need to since Tatsu need air and he has little to no choice but to do whatever he has available to his disposal. His eyes look at her lips as he has some extra air to spare and slowly lean down at this falling maiden as his lips meet her. His swimming resume as he began to give her some air and bumping into the edge of the pool softly while quickly going up to surface to hear the familiar sound as before. Although, this time, he quickly used his energy to bolt into the green grass as his eyes caught a small house close by and a place they store any tools or various stuff for this pool which he quickly ran after to dear life. As he ran after the safety of this small structure, he made sure Tatsu was safe from harm and reaching into the house safely. His heavy breathing could be heard as his head hurt from holding his air for too long and his chest burning despite his body feeling a bit numb from the coldness. He gently set down Tatsu while he catches some air and calms down his body from the damage.

"I can't believe...you will pull off...such...dumb idea like..that.." He pants, heavily.

The boy's hand rest on his knee as his body crouch down from the rush of that danger predicament and his eyes looking at his peer. He asks such thing knowing she couldn't hear him and sight at this while remain silent to regain his stamina back. After a moment has pass, he looks at her wet body as she must have suffered more than he did and began to nudge his robe around him which he quickly stretches to remove some water from it to cover her exposed body from the world. He smiles gently at her still since she was finally safe from harm and slowly sitting down close to her as his body began to shut down.

He chuckles weakly, "Still...I am glad you are okay...and.." He pauses.

His eyelids become heavy as his vision blur and soon, darkness follows after it as the hero fall. Tatsu dream as she hasn't fully realized the little problem she has cause to people around just yet and had a small glimpse of her past as she remains asleep in her little world. She remains smiling in her dream as she looks quite young and amazes by how people around her town made surfboard look so fun to her. His arm tugging at the old man's arm as he smiles back at Tatsu's gleaming eyes as she looks at the people surfing at the ocean.

 _"What's the matter?" The old man asks._

 _"You see it! How people ride the wave like that!? That's so cool!" Tatsu reply, excitedly._

 _The old man laughs at her answer which brings him to joy and causing her to puff her cheek at his grandpa laughing at her enjoyment of surfing. Of course, Tatsu is very young and hasn't known about his grandpa intention of his laugh._

 _"W-What's so funny!" She asks._

 _"it's nothing, you are still quite young to understand this old fart's joy." He smiles._

 _He gently sat down on his porch as he huff while smiling at his Tatsu unable to comprehend his answer and gesture her to approach him since this is an important day for the both of them._

 _"Come here, I got a little present for you that could prove useful." The old man explains._

 _Tatsu's anger left her body as her grandpa mention present and quickly approach him as she took her seat next to him._

 _"Present!? What is it!" Tatsu asks, happily._

 _A faint smile appears on his face to see this young girl happy as he slowly pulls out a wakeboard from behind him and softly putting it on his laps which made her confuse by his action. His hand rubbing this old piece of wood like it was his pride and joy._

 _"What is that?" Tatsu ask._

 _"This is the first wakeboard I ever use back during my prime, I never did throw it away due to memory and hardship I had to endure to reach where I am today. I always have this as a simple display of my old days but now, I am giving it to you so you can use it and maybe you too can see the wonder of using that board." He explains._

 _Tatsu looks at that old weird board quite unsure about it since surfboard looks quite better than this and didn't catch the girl attention like those out there._

 _"I don't know...Surfing looks quite better to me.." Tatsu mumbles._

 _The old man laughs quite hard at her harsh comment which did upset Tatsu since she loves surfing a lot more than whatever this is but still, his grandpa smile back at her. His hand began to hold her small, tiny hand tightly and not look directly into her aquamarine eyes as he eyes are facing into a place far away from her right now._

 _"That's fine, I am sure you will find this place to be more suited for you but you have to promise me one thing." He spoke._

 _"What is that?..." Tatsu asks, softly._

 _"That even if the water is your pride and your joy, you must respect it as well. The ocean can be your grave but also your home and should be respected with great care should you stumble upon a dire situation since...your life can affect people around you quite greatly." He spoke, with a hint of sorrow in his voice._

Tatsu's eyes open as the sound of rain snap out of her dream as his grandpa's voice ring inside of her head and feeling the warmness on his hand holding her tight. His eyes widen at this feeling still lingering in reality as she glances to see that boy from before holding her left hand and remembering her grandpa. The memory of her foolishness came back as she was going to die in the pool and her right arm covering her eyes as she began to sob at the many things that could have gone wrong. She disrespects the water, she broke her promise and now, she made someone take the fault of her own action. For the first time in years, Tatsu felt remorse and regret of her own act of pushing her limit since he joins her into his whole problem which she didn't want to. The tears began to flow down to the major problem she has become to him and to the fact she almost dies if it wasn't for him. The thought made her shake in fear and felt glad to be alive to surf into the water as Tatsu began to cry loud without any shame. She didn't care if he did hear her since she felt so much emotion right now and nothing is stopping her to let some tears. At that moment, the rain became engulf by Tatsu's tears and show compassion for this little girl cry of relief and sorrow.

* * *

I apologize for the lateness but stuff happens and I do ask if people want their OC to be included, then hit me up on the PM with you saying that you want in or for the newcomers, to send it **only** through the PM. No reviews. Anyways, take care and thank you for reading.


	4. Growth

**Chapter 3**

Growth

The sound finally ceases as our young hero's eyes slowly wake up to see Tatsu sitting on the floor as he looks quite surprised to her awake already and noticing the rain stop as a ray of the sun began to hit his vision which her narrow his eyes at. He made a soft grunt as his body aches for some reason which causes Tatsu to turn and gently smile at him as he woke up.

"Hey, good morning sunshine. Did you sleep well?" Tatsu asks, smiling.

"Yes...I slept like a billion buck..." He mutters, painfully.

His small jokes cause the girl to giggle at him as he chuckles weakly at it since he did felt like complete garbage right now and his body hurting everywhere due to his heroic action which he didn't regret of doing. Even so, he ignores his health at the moment as his eyes focus on Tatsu's body and look at her directly into her eyes.

"Anyways, how are you holding up?" He asks, curious.

"W-Well...you know~the same as always considering..." Tatsu dawdles.

Tatsu's weak chuckles linger behind her own words as she turns her back on him and he looks at her confused by her actions. The regretting memories flashing back as the fear of death lingering behind her mind and her hand shaking from the consequence her very own action has could be led to their demise if he didn't do whatever he did to save her.

"Considering how you are so dumb! so stupid! Such!...Such! A big dummy!.." Tatsu yell.

A faint smile appears on his face as Tatsu did took notice of his struggle as and close his eyes as he hears her sobbing as she tries her hardest to keep it in a low tone. The rain has stopped so he could hear her cry very clearly and quite happy to see her safe from harm from that dire situation they manage to escape.

"I guess I am.." He smiles.

His sudden reply cause Tatsu to slowly turn to face the damaged boy with her eyes holding some tears and opening his eyes to face her sorrow face while his smile imprint on his face.

"Still, if I am stupid like you claim me to be then I would love to remain as a fool forever and do it again to make you understand." He adds, confidently.

His little speech has reached to Tatsu's ear as she looks quite confound and he slowly gets up from the cold floor to stand up to face her head on. The wood echo as his walking made it close to the girl and gently tap her shoulder with a smile while removing her hanging tears.

"Well...you are more stubborn than me anyways." He spoke, jokingly.

A hold snort could be heard from Tatsu as she tries to hold her laugh but fail as she laughs since that wasn't true to her and him releasing his arm around her to see her back on her cheerful side.

"You are one rad dude!" Tatsu happily announce.

A rather surprising right hook from Tatsu hit the boy's right shoulder and making him grunt at the overwhelming pain coming from that limb. Of course, he keeps it hidden as he clenches his teeth and rubbing his arm while laughing at her strange reply. After all, the hail did more damage than he thought it would and decide to keep it a secret for Tatsu's sake.

 _"Wow...she got one mean punch.." He thoughts, as he sighs._

Although, Tatsu scratch her head as she began to stick her tongue out and look quite taken back by her own reply which did confuse him with her strange behavior.

"A-Anyways! I decide to join your little fun by joining the class and visit there regularly as you wanted." Tatsu remark.

Despite her odd behavior, our young hero ignores such strange situation like a heartbeat as Tatsu brought her to answer about his plan and his eyes gleaming with joy at her joining the class. After all, it is quite long since anyone visits Class 76th and hearing her saying that did cheer him up quite a lot.

"R-Really!? That would be amazing! Thanks so much." He answers, happily.

Tatsu giggles at his overreacting reply, "No need to thank me, **Hope**." Tatsu smile.

The boy tilts his head at the sudden keyword of "Hope" brought by her and unsure of what to say as he stares into her eyes a bit confused.

"Hope?..." He asks, curious.

"Yup! That's your nickname! From me to you." Tatsu smile.

He remains quite about the nickname since nobody has given one so he doesn't have a reaction to it and lost focus on Tatsu as she looks a bit sad to his blank reaction.

"Do you not like it?..." Tatsu asks, sadly.

"Huh? N-No! Of course not! I like it! It is just...my first time hearing someone else giving me a nickname since..." Hope pause.

Hope bit his lips since he has to keep his reasons to himself and shakes his head while giving her a smile to reassure of his sudden stop. It is a bad thing to do to just stop or left hang her hanging but he was a coward deep down.

"Any case, I love the nickname Tatsu, I am happy with it so don't worry about it. You can use it whenever you like and I will happily respond to such wonderful name from a friend." Hope smile.

Tatsu's frown quickly turns into a smile from hearing such kind words from Hope and him relief for him to change the subject quickly enough. His eyes look outside to see the sun shining down into the world outside and sighing since they can now leave from this place so they can return to class but there no absent there nor teach to tell them about their lateness so Hope wasn't too worried about it. Before he could bring up the subject of class, his eyes notice his white robe still hanging around her body and keeping Tatsu warm this whole time.

"Can I have my robe back? I know it warm and comfy but I need it back now." Hope ask, jokingly.

"Oh! Sure, and thank Hope, I knew you gave it to me to keep me warm and all so, thank you." Tatsu reply, happily.

Tatsu grabs his robe to return to its rightful owner as he began to wrap it around his neck and smiling back at her kind words since he is happy to have her in their class.

Hope chuckles, "Don't mention it, it is what I do and should we head back to class now?" Vergil smile.

Tatsu nod as she took the first step outside as Hope follow quite happy behind her and walk together through the back of the school by using the same door Hope use to enter the back side. As they enter the school building, Tatsu's finger began rubbing on her lips and looking far into the distance which caught Hope's attention with her careless of not looking ahead of her.

"What's wrong?" Hope asks, curious.

"Huh? O-Oh! It's nothing, it is just...I don't know how to explain this but, I have a warm feeling on my chest and I feel like something press on my lips as went unconscious from the hail hitting me. I wonder why?" Tatsu explain.

As Hope concentrates on the sound of their walk, he became curious to that as well and then it quickly hit me as to what made her feel like that without having the slight idea of what truly happens to Tatsu. Hope remain silent as his eyes dart away from her while his cheek blush slightly and remembering that sudden kiss he needed to do to make sure they both live. Of course, Tatsu took notice of Hope's silent as she turns to face the looking away boy and curious about his reaction.

"Do you have an idea?" Tatsu ask.

"H-Huh!? I don't know...hehehe..." Hope laugh, nervously.

Hope mentally hit himself at his silly respond since he is bad at keeping a lying to himself and laugh when he is telling a lie which is something he has no control of.

"I see...are you lying by any chance?.." Tatsu ask.

"Of course not!" Hope yell, quite loud and whimpering inside. "I-I mean what makes you say that! This is me we are talking about, silly old me. Nothing to lie about or anything! Hahaha!" Hope painfully reply, laughing.

"Someone...please stop me..." Hope whimper, deeply.

Tatsu's glare made Hope really nervous since he is laughing and hard to think when he is like this so he knew he had to come up to tell her the truth since he does hate lying to his friend. Thankfully, the sound of the bell made him sigh with relief while Tatsu look away to hear it and Hope praying for such miracle to meddle. With the little time he had, Hope recovers his usual composure and look at Tatsu as she looks into the bell close by and giving them the sign of lunchtime since the clock strike 12:00.

"Huh, lunchtime already?" Tatsu gasp, softly.

"Yeah, we were inside of that structure for quite a while now. It felt like mere minutes to me, to be honest, and the reason I feel hungry." Hope smile.

Although it felt like minutes, the rush of getting out of there alive was quite something and didn't want to relive that unless someone is in danger like Tatsu was. In any case, Hope didn't mind the lunchtime to come sooner than he would have expected but he does need to head into the classroom and choose his next target. With that in mind, He nods to this plan and quite excited to meet their next friend, without the drama this time.

"Why don't we go to class? I have something to show you and we can grab some food while we are done there sound good?" Hope instructs.

"Sure but, something to show me? What do you mean by that?" Tatsu asks, bewilder.

Hope chuckles, "It would be better for me to show you, come on." Hope reply.

Hope resume his walk as Tatsu follow behind with curiosity on her eyes as she wonders about his reply and remains silent as she became intrigued. After a while of walking through the corridors, Hope swing open the door to welcome Tatsu to her class but that need to hold on for a bit and walk toward the board with the name of his many to be friends. He smiles as his hand gesture to that board and Tatsu looks to it as she began reading the names while finding her own name to be on the list.

"Wait, my name is up there? Why is that?" Tatsu question.

"Because you are one of many to be joining this class, everyone in Class 76th are quite...shy and not coming to their assign classroom like they supposed to be.." Hope answer, as he sighs.

Despite the long list, he manages to get Tatsu to join his cause as he picks up the nearby chalk to cross Tatsu Fujimoto from the list. A small accomplishment considering there are 15 more students left to go and a large amount going against his plan. Tatsu's eyes look at the list as she looks at the list with curiosity and turns to Hope as he smiles at it.

"So...are you trying to gather everyone here? why?" Tatsu wonder.

Hope turn to face a rather curious Tatsu as he smiles at her question since he has already told her and he didn't mind telling her the plan.

"Well, it was quite lonely in here and I wanted my peer to experience a real class together but...that fail as I was the only one here. It is quite sad for me to be the only one that cares about such a thing and make me want to do my best on gathering them all so we can get to know each other better than being alone." Hope explains.

Tatsu remains silent at Hope's speech since she was more focused on improving her talent but with the help of Hope, she began to shift her mindset and be remembering of her past's promise with his dear old grandad. She smiles at the boy since Tatsu could see working out with the others since she knew she was quite stubborn about her goals and admire Hope's dream.

"I see, I am sure you can do it." Tatsu whisper.

Hope became surprised to hear Tatsu speaking him so highly which made him quite eager to meet her expectation and turn to the board once again to find his next target. His eyes shift toward **Hiroyuki Shoji** , the **Ultimate Archer** and located in the **Archery Training Ground** outside the school's structure. With that in mind, Hope is ready to meet this person to join his plan just like Tatsu and wondering how he truly is since Tatsu did surprise him with his plan of action.

"Thanks, I do need all the praise I can get since I already decided on who I am going next. I am going to fetch Hiroyuki, aka the Ultimate Archer and bring him here with us." Hope explains.

"By yourself?" Tatsu question.

Hope's widen a bit as he stares at Tatsu looking at him while he became confused by her question and gently put his hand on his chin, dumbfounds.

"I mean, I could join you with your little get together~" Tatsu playfully suggests.

"Huh? Really? but, why would you do that?" Hope asks, curious.

Tatsu grin as she turns away from Hope while skipping into the hallways with her mind made up and playing around him.

"Who knows~" She reply, smiling.

Hope tilts his head at her dodging the question but he didn't mind the company as he follows Tatsu's lead and quite happy to have her on her good side unlike previously. Still, that doesn't mean he wasn't curious about her hidden intention of joining him on his hunt but decided to remain quiet and see where this will go. Meanwhile, Tatsu did have a motive for this, to see how Hope could pull it off and to see him in action on persuading other just like he did to her. It intrigues Tatsu to see if he is capable of doing such stun with mere words and claims which did question on how he manages to do it. On the same subject on that, as Tatsu walk in the lonesome hall, she actually forgot to ask Hope his talent and probably a big answer to his ability as a person. With that in mind, her step comes to a halt as she quickly turns around to face the unknown talent boy which he looks quite confused by her strange behavior until now and a bit nervous now.

"Hey, Hope! I was wondering, what's your talent? I never did ask so I am curious to know what the school has taken a liking to you." Tatsu ask.

"O-Oh, is that all?.." Hope sigh.

He felt a bit relax since she being asking acting quite odd and asking questions about him which he would rather avoid altogether. Still, this isn't something he could avoid since he is okay with giving her that and regain his composure as he coughs on his hand to do so.

"Well, I am the **Ultimate Friend**." Hope answer.

"Ultimate Friend?" Tatsu repeat, confuse.

"Yeah, that means I have lots and lots of friend online and such." Hope says, unnoteworthy.

Hope always look at that talent without much praise beside having lots of people to interact and always good at making other people becoming his friend which is something that is odd. Despite his bland explanation, Tatsu became excited to see Hope having such talent and proving her theory of Hope capable of making other "change" their point of view.

"Oh! I never meet someone with that talent before; here I thought luck was the odd one here." Tatsu giggles.

"Luck? That would be quite silly and not a talent you can control..." Hope chuckle, weakly.

Their laugh echoes in the hallways as they share some Intel about Hope's gift and reaching the outside to find where the clubs are always held. This school has such large budget to have many clubs available for the talented so they can hone their gift and be making some great progress while keeping their study away by having their own club outside of school's structure. Their eyes look around to be amazed by the many clubs around this area while occasionally seeing people walking around and doing whatever they came here to do. Sport is quite known here as basketball, soccer, tennis, baseball, you name it, this place has it all for anyone.

"Wow, I never realized Hope's peak academy had something like this hidden around this area. It is quite amazing or.." Tatsu trails off.

"Breathtaking?" Hope reply, "Sadly, my talent won't be any help to any of this club but we can do what we can." Hope smile.

Tatsu nod to Hope's answer while her eyes caught the club they were searching for since he could see someone shooting in their bow into a specific target from afar. With the club found, Tatsu tugs Hope's left shoulder to get his attention which she did and gesture toward the direction of the boy.

"Hey look! Isn't that the archery training ground that we are looking for? See, you can see someone already shooting." Tatsu spoke.

"I see...to be honest, I didn't expect to find someone here during lunchtime but I'll take it! Let's see if we can ask the guy here about the whereabouts of Hiroyuki." Hope suggests.

Tatsu agrees to that plan as they began to walk into the training ground to hear the sound of the boy shooting his bow and hitting the target quite well. It is quite remarkable to see him shooting from that distance away from him and they remain silent to see him in action. Hope could see that this guy is quite deep into his congregation judging by his narrow his eyes focus on the next target in front of him and slowly pulling an arrow from behind him. The sound of inhaling reach into his ears as he put his arrow into his bow and aiming into the target. A smile of confident slowly appear on the boy as he is quite confident on his next shoot and before such miracle shot could be shoot, someone began to interrupt him.

"Just shoot already!" Tatsu scream, excitedly.

"H-huh!?" The boy yelp.

His hand released the bow as he was taken by surprise by their presence here and Tatsu screaming with impatience for him to fire the shot. The arrow pierces the air as it quickly hit nothing of amazement to them since he lost focus at the end and looking quite sad about it. Hope's scratch his cheek with embarrassment while Tatsu looks a bit down by her excitement since she took notice of her fault which Hope try to cheer her up.

"Its fine Tatsu, you were just too excited for him to shoot." Hope chuckles.

"M-Maybe..." Tatsu pout.

Hope smile by her pouting as the boy turn toward them as he looks curious by their sudden rudeness of breaking his concentration and more importantly, his training.

"Can I help you two with something?" He asks, sighing.

The boy was a bit upset with the miss shoot but he buries that deep down and asks for their curiosity on entering this club since it is still lunchtime for everyone in the school. Hope was about to answer that question but it looks like Tatsu approach the boy and reply.

"We came here to look a guy name Hiroyuki Shoji; do you know where we can find this fellow?" Tatsu asks, smiling.

"Oh? And what kind of business do you have with me?" Hiroyuki ask.

The sudden quick reply made Hope gasp by him being the Ultimate Archer and finding him quite easily than he originally thought.

"Wait! You are Hiroyuki!?" Hope ask, surprise.

"Indeed I am, but I am also known as..." Hiroyuki pause.

He smiles as he brought his arrow out while his fingers spin it around and he took his shoot rather quickly to hit the target dead center without any hesitation or time.

" **Hiro, the Hawkeye of Japan!"** Hiro resume.

 **Chapter 3 END**

* * *

A fair warning to the owner of their respected OCs, the [ **Free Time** ] will be based on the owner desire of wanting such thing which isn't mandatory per say but will change some...influence on what your character like to hang out more with a certain someone and maybe...that something can bloom into love. Although, you can only choose one person per chapter and must request such a thing via PM before the next chapter appear or else you will lose that chance. Also, [ **Free Time** ] will be considered an alternative Route meaning that even if your OC dies, they will continue living in Free Time and having his/her own story and revealing his history to certain people while also finding that special someone. For now, only those who are introduced can make the choice of Free Time, Myself, **Tatsu** and **Hiro** are the only one capable of making the call.

In a quick note:

 **Pros**

\- The character will act differently depending on their leveling with that person and will become friendly or safer around them

\- The character can find a love partner but that will depend on the owner's choice.

\- The character will be alive no matter what unless the owner wants to request the Free Time and want to see more of their OC's story being unfold despite the death.

 **Cons**

\- A very bland character with little to no huge reveals about their background story or motive.

Also, you can use my Discord to ask for the request of free time quicker or get an update on such thing if you are interested but isn't mandatory. [ **lVergill #8014** ]

* * *

[ **Free Time** ]

 _Hope x Tatsu I_

Morning came as Hope came into school a bit early than usual due to him unable to sleep correctly lately and quickly head into the classroom to find Tatsu being here already. Her presence made him quite impress by her quickness to come here and talk to the others but something was off. Nevertheless, Hope approach the odd Tatsu since Hope is a bit worried about her health and mostly being there for her since she was his first friend in here. Her face red as she stares into the window that leads to the outside world.

"Tatsu? What's the matter?" Hope asks.

"Huh? Oh! Hope! Nothing, just thinking about something." Tatsu spoke.

"Something?...Like what?" Hope asks, slowly.

Tatsu remains silent for a bit as she stares into his eyes and him becoming a bit unease at her stare since her question could be relating to him which isn't something he didn't want to hear.

"Remember when I told you that I felt warm in my chest? I read a certain website that this feeling is when you kiss someone...in their lips and making me feels like...this..." Tatsu explains, unsure.

Although Tatsu is confused by this, Hope wasn't since he clearly did such thing to keep both of them alive and a bit selfish to do that. His cheek became red by her good guess while his hands sweat and becoming a bit warm since he is growing nervous.

"I-I see..." Hope mutters.

Due to his lack of a good reply, Tatsu looks up to his flustered face and not looking into her eyes directly which made her question his state of mind.

"Hey, have you kissed someone?" Tatsu ask.

Hope began to choke by his own saliva at Tatsu's question as he remains quiet about it but her deep eyes staring down into his very soul made him unable to lie to her. Even so, Hope wasn't a very good liar so he has to tell her the truth, his own truth.

Hope sigh, "Yes, I did kiss someone...To be honest with you, she took my first kiss but I kind of had to kiss her despite her not knowing full well about it and what it truly means to me." Hope explains.

Hope spoke rather calmly by his intention despite his early nervousness and almost felt right on telling her this. Tatsu eyes didn't move away from Hope as he spoke and turn away to resume her daydreaming.

"Ah~ I hope she was happy with that." Tatsu giggles.

 _"Yeah...I am sure you love to know that you took my first kiss..." Hope thinks, embarrassing._


End file.
